Goten - Super Saiyan
A heavy Rush Blasts user, able to spam them either for keeping ennemy at distance and dealing heavy damages ! But helpless against giants.' Strategy Gameplay SSJ Goten is a heavy Rush Blasts user, either for defense with Blast 2 or for tremendous damages with Ultimate Blast. Like in his basic form, his high natural Ki charging speed paired with low Ki cost for his '''Assault ! (Up / C-Right controller/wiimote, 2 Ki bars) allows him to frequently use it, should the ennemy come close, and use the time allowed by the projection to gather more than 2 Ki bars. Forget Kamehameha (Neutral / Kameha controller/wiimote, 3 Ki bars) as it has higher cost, less damages (even fully charged), and is highly predictable (since it is a chargeable attack) and avoidable. In counterpart, SSJ Goten gains a GREAT Ultimate Blast, Bros Kamehameha, which is a long-range Rush Blast with a nice ejection that permits, even if it consumes the whole Ki gauge, to build up enough Ki to use Assault ! or even to go again in Max Power Mode, as the Mode lasts long enough to recover a Blast Stock ! Paired with Violent Rush, Hyper Smash and base damages (twice Assault ! ones), SSJ Goten's Max Power Mode is fearsome, dealing over 30.000 HP damages ! And all of this, without any Z-Item ! On the other side, the Max Power Mode sadly loses the Ki Blast protection from the Base form. Simply put : charge up Ki until you reach Max Power Mode. If ennemy tries to come in close combat, use Assault ! to repel him, and keep on charging. Once you are in Max Power Mode, use Violent Rush, then Hyper Smash, then Bros Kamehameha... then charge up Ki again ! Rinse and repeat. Blasts 1 include Wild Sense (neutral) and False Courage (up), both for 2 Blast Stocks. Only Wild Sense is useful, False Courage is situational ; fully charged Kameha deals less damages than Assault ! (then don't need help to charge it, because you won't use it), and since SSJ Goten is more vulnerable to giants ennemies in this form than in any other, you will probably revert or fuse to face giants ; however, if giant opponent sticks to you, you can eventually use False Courage to properly land a fully charged smash, to put some distance between you to, but for the same cost, you can use Wild Sense, which requires no setup, a real plus when ennemy sticks to you. Even if SSJ Goten needs a lot of Blast Stocks to fuse into Gotenks, raising Blast 1 level stat should not be a priority for him. His Max Power Mode duration allows him to recover the used Blast Stock, and he got Assault ! to deal with close-rangers. However, a Wild Sense can buy you time to charge up and use Assault !, and since your Blast Stock count will probably be constantly diminished by Max Power Mode, you may want to raise their earning speed. It's up to you. In addition to Base form's downsides (short reach and low Health), SSJ Goten main weakness is giant ennemies, as his style is based on Rush Blasts. Luckily, you can freely revert to Base form, which is better at dealing with them. If you are in Tag Battle with Kid Trunks, you can also go onto Gotenks, who has no problems against giants. Z-Items There are recommended items which work the best with SSJ Goten. # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : best resistance (over Defense +19 or Mystery of Sheron). # Ultimate Blast +19 : mandatory : main damages source, make quick work of the ennemy. # Blast 2 +19 : less prevalent than in Base form and/or than Ultimate Blast, but very handy if ennemy constantly harass you at close range. # Master Piece Hermit : alternative if you want to use both Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast, but don't want to spend 2 slots on it. # Blast 1 + 19 : optional : if in Tag Battle to go onto Gotenks and/or to use Wild Sense. Data Stats Common traits and techniques Melee specific moves Ki Blasts Blast techniques Transformations Miscellanous Dragon Library description This is the boy Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan. He did not have to train to become a Super Saiyan like his brother did. While practicing karate one day with Chichi, he transformed spontaneously. At the time, Chichi scolded him and told him never to transform again. But while training with Gohan, he could not resist surprising his brother with his Super Saiyan abilities. Goten's outward appearance changes significantly when he transforms into a Super Saiyan, but his personality remains the same. Even in the heat of battle, he maintains his childish innocence. In the DBZ movies, Goten jumps into action with Trunks many times while in this form, and he fights Broly twice. How to Unlock SSJ Goten is unlocked once A new hero is born is completed. In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle modes SSJ Goten is never directly playable or fought. You have to face or play with Goten in his basic form first.